Brent Hawkins
1= :"Spirit of the Eagle! Red Guardian Ranger!" :--Red Guardian Ranger's roll call in Eagle Spirit |-|2= :"Spirit of the Gorilla! Red Guardian Ranger!" :--Red Guardian Ranger's roll call in Gorilla Spirit |-|3= :"Spirit of the Whale! Red Guardian Ranger!" :--Red Guardian Ranger's roll call in Whale Spirit |-|4= :"You better not underestimate this planet!" :--Red Guardian Ranger's pre-battle catchphrase Brent Hawkins is a well-braved zoologist who becomes the Red Guardian Ranger of the Beast Guardian Rangers to fight against the Galactavores. Biography Early Life As a young boy, Brent ran away from his dad one night only to end up lost & injured. However, he was rescued by Awk who gave him the Guardian Cube, through which he transferred his Animan Power in order to heal him, as a good luck charm. Meeting the Animen When his good luck charm (which he didn't know was a stolen Guardian Cube) fell from his hand and rolled through the woods, he discovered a mysterious giant cube (the Link Cube) which has a slot perfect for his charm, he put his charm in it & saw himself unconscious in New Animalia. He opened his eyes & saw humanoid animals (Animen), a shark, a lion, an elephant, & a tiger looking at him. They thought he was the thief of the Guardian Cube, but when he explained it was given to him by Awk (an eagle Animan), they decided to show him New Animalia. When the Animen returned to the Link Cube in order to teleport Brent back to his world, only to see themselves teleported with him to an unusual dimension in the middle of a war. Their sixth sense reacted to the danger, & when they decided to protect Brent's dimension, four of the six Guardian Cubes transformed into Cube Cell Morphers to morph the Animen into the Beast Guardian Rangers. Brent wanted to become a Beast Guardian Ranger too & asked his Guardian Cube for Beast Guardian powers. The Guardian Cube allowed him to morph into the Red Guardian Ranger & fight with the Animen. The five of them defeated the one who attacked Brent's dimension, Spike of the Galactavores, but when Mira made him grow giant, their Morphers glowed to teach them how to summon the CubeZords to fight the newly grown Spike, & then their Morphers taught them how to form the Beast Guardian Megazord, but the Tiger & Elephant Animen were out of the formation, to which the Tiger Animan responded "First come, first served?". They defeated the Galactavore & the Animen revealed their identities to Brent, & told him they had no place to live in, so he offered his home, to which the Elephant Animan, (now revealed to be named Elliott), refused. Personality Brent is a young novice zoologist, who as a child, helped Awk, a mysterious bird-man, in the forest. As a token of gratitude, Awk gave Brent a mysterious Cube. A caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed & once he sets his mind to something, he'll never change it. His respect for life & love of animals enables him to use the power of the Cube Cell Morphers, something which only an Animan should be able to do. This love of animals is what enabled him to help Cory overcome his fear of humans. He also bears a great deal of gratitude towards Awk for saving him in the past. Family Powers & Abilities * Human Physiology: As one of the two human members of the Beast Guardian Rangers, Brent lacks both an Animan form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Brent to use his Guardian Cube to transfer an Animan's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so, however, shortens the life of the donating Animan, resulting in Brent using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Brent tried & failed to use his Cube Cell Morpher to return Cory's Animan Power. * Animan Power: As a result of receiving Animan power on two separate occasions, first from Awk as a child & later by Cory after becoming a Beast Guardian Ranger, Brent gained the ability to utilize their powers & abilities as well as to transform a Guardian Cube into a Cube Cell Morpher in order to fight as one of the Beast Guardian Rangers. ** Enhanced Vision ** Enhanced Strength: As a result of receiving Cory's Animan power & becoming the Gorilla Spirit form of the Red Guardian Ranger, Brent's strength has been greatly enhanced to the point of being powerful enough to overpower an enemy team leader. ** Aquatic Adaptation: As a result of receiving Jonas's Animan power & becoming the Whale Spirit form of the Red Guardian Ranger, he is able to swim & dive well into the deep sea. * Earth's Energy: As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Brent was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Cube Cell Morpher, but also granted him superpowers, like: ** Superhuman Strength: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. Red Guardian Ranger Eagle Spirit=The Eagle Spirit is Brent's first & primary form as the Red Guardian Ranger which he accesses through the Guardian Cube given to him by Awk along with a portion of Awk's Animan power. - Awakened Instinct= In this Awakened Instinct form, the Red Guardian Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Eagle Saber Zords *Eagle CubeZord }} |-|Gorilla Spirit=The Gorilla Spirit is Brent's second form as the Red Guardian Ranger, which he gains thanks to the gorilla Animan, Cory, who transferred his Animan power to him in order to save his life. Brent activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath & changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Brent can directly morph into the Gorilla Spirit from his civilian form. - Awakened Instinct= In this Awakened Instinct mode, the Red Guardian Ranger's arms & upper torso become considerably larger & more muscular; greatly boosting his strength & punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Eagle Saber like a vine. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Eagle Saber Zords *Gorilla CubeZord Attacks - }} |-|Whale Spirit= The Whale Spirit is Brent's third form as the Red Guardian Ranger which grants him the powers of a whale. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Whale Blast Morpher *Eagle Saber Zords *Whale CubeZord Attacks |-|Red Monarch Ranger= The Red Monarch Ranger is the result of the Red Guardian Ranger's 3 Animal Spirit forms into one ultimate form with the power of the Earth. With it, he has the wings & flight capability of the Eagle Spirit, superhuman strength of the Gorilla Spirit, & ability to dive into the ground of the Whale Spirit. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Whale Blast Morpher *Eagle Saber Zords *Eagle CubeZord *Gorilla CubeZord *Whale CubeZord Attacks Imitations Two copies of Brent Hawkins were created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. * First was a fake Red Guardian Ranger with Eagle Spirit that attacked the real Chimera Ranger, who ultimately defeated him with his finisher. * The second was a fake Red Guardian Ranger with Gorilla Spirit who led copies of the Animen Guardian Rangers against the real Red Guardian Ranger. After his four teammates were defeated, he successfully defeated the Red Guardian Ranger himself & captured Brent for Dread. After Brent was freed by his team, he fought Dread's Red Guardian Ranger as the Red Guardian Ranger with Whale Spirit before leaving him to them. The Red Guardian Ranger in Gorilla Spirit was then defeated when the Chimera Ranger threw him into the air which was followed by the four Animen's firing. Notes * Brent is the first Red Ranger in Power Rangers to have two or more completely alternate Ranger forms, both of which he can default from at will, with the second also being seen as some sort of superior form. This was also done by the Mega Rangers who had a second Super Mega Mode which they could also default from. * Brent's three forms represent the three main elements of animal-themed seasons of Power Rangers, air (Eagle Spirit), land (Gorilla Spirit), & sea (Whale Spirit) meaning he is the first Red Ranger to utilize all three elements in a certain way. * Brent's surname, Hawkins, is from a diminutive of the term "hawk". *The Red Guardian Ranger is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *The Red Guardian Ranger (in Eagle Spirit) is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed zord since Ranger Operator Series Red. *He is the first Red Ranger since Casey Rhodes to morph later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *Being the 30th Anniversary Red Ranger of Power Rangers & an Animal-themed Ranger, the Red Guardian Ranger (in Eagle Spirit) is a homage to Bird motif Red Rangers such as the Red Wind Ranger & Ranger Operator Series Red. The Red Guardian Ranger's Gorilla Spirit form is also a homage to gorillas as a secondary zord for the Red Ranger as the case with the Red Wild Force Ranger & the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. *Brent's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power & courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air & dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Brent's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. *Brent is the second Ranger to have a Whale motif; the first was Ziggy Grover (Ranger Operator Series Green), who despite being claimed to being shark-themed, is based on an Orca. **Brent is the first Red Ranger to have a Whale motif making him the first ever Red Ranger to have an Aquatic Animal Motif. See Also *Yamato Kazakiri - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Beast Guardian Rangers Category:Leader